Tiburón Cazado
by mimosa-inori
Summary: Siempre es difícil pescar un tiburón, es necesario intentar con diversos anzuelos, hasta dar con el adecuado... Definitivamente, Suigetsu era un pescador paciente con sus múltiples anzuelos... (Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi.)


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Notas: **Esta historia transcurre en un ligero Universo Alterno, donde no hay guerras de por medio y Akatsuki es una organización donde sus miembros son representantes diplomáticos encargados de las relaciones internacionales.

…..

Tiburón cazado…

Kisame Hoshigaki sonreía. Los resultados del que desde hace ya unos cuantos meses era su amante, habían sido más que satisfactorios. Podía ver desde su posición al peli-blanco contento, charlando en compañía de la Quinta Mizukage y su fiel consejero Ao. Suspiró pesadamente. Poco a poco lo que había iniciado como simples encuentros casuales con el oji-violeta se había convertido en algo más para él…, el problema era que no tenía idea de cómo manejar el asunto, ¡tenía 32 años, y hasta antes de comenzar su historia con Suigetsu Hôzuki, estaba seguro que continuaría soltero por el resto de su vida…!, le vio sonreír, dejando fuera uno de sus colmillos en un gesto que le resultaba absolutamente _encantador_…, y a su mente sólo pudo venir la palabra _problemático_…, ese _chiquillo_ sabía cómo volverlo loco…

Podía sentir la negra mirada del piel-azul clavada en su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Siempre le había encontrado atractivo, si era honesto consigo mismo, no había a su parecer, nadie más masculino ni tampoco interesante, o inteligente, o fuerte, o astuto…, o bueno, no había nadie _mejor_…, siempre quiso que esos ojos de tiburón se fijaran en él…, ¡incluso había decidido ingresar al cuerpo diplomático Akatsuki, para ver si así podía llamar su atención!…, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar de todos los intentos que hacía, parecía que todo era inútil, además de tener 12 años de diferencia de edad, parecía que era invisible para su adorado senpai…, y cuando había perdido completamente las esperanzas, ¡pasó lo que parecía imposible!, se habían encontrado en una misión en el País de las Aves, y sin saber cómo, había terminado en la cama del Hoshigaki. Ese fue su primer encuentro íntimo, y también el que se suponía sería el único…

_Flash back:_

Cuando volvieron a Kirigakure, coincidieron en un bar, el peli-azul marino tomaba una copa en la barra, con ese aire endemoniadamente masculino tan característico. Tomó aire dándose ánimo para lo que pensaba hacer, después de todo, ¡él era un Hôzuki, y como tal nunca se rendía!, aún si tenía que obligar a sus piernas a moverse, ya que de pronto recordar que apenas 48 horas atrás había sentido tocar el cielo gracias a las increíbles _artes amatorias_ que poseía el hombre más atractivo que conocía, parecía haberlo petrificado…, y no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así, después de todo, no era un niño inocente, sabía perfectamente que entre dos ninjas se podía tener sexo sin ningún tipo de compromiso…, sacudió la cabeza negativamente, y apretó los puños decidido, ¡ya había recuperado la confianza en que podría conquistar a ese hombre!, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, tendría que ser muuuy paciente _para que se acostumbrara a tener dueño_…, se acercó hasta ubicarse a su lado, y discretamente, sin que nadie lo notara, puso su mano sobre la rodilla del mayor, haciendo una leve presión al momento de sonreírle y dejar salir un _konichiwa_ de sus labios. Vio sus pupilas contraerse ante el suave deslizar de su mano por el muslo, entonces decidió retirarla, provocando que las cejas del mayor se juntaran levemente. Iniciaron una conversación simple, donde creaba oportunidades para poder rozarlo haciéndose el desentendido. Finalmente Kisame había hablado en su oído, y con la voz ronca le invitó a que fueran a un lugar _más privado_…

Las primeras veces siempre era el peli-blanco quien se acercaba buscándolo, dando el primer paso para llevar a cabo fugaces encuentros llenos de caricias, besos y orgasmos, pero desprovistos de _todo lo demás_…, hasta que una mañana, un encuentro casual acabaría cambiando la _prácticamente rutina_…

Acaba de encontrarse con Jûgo, un viejo amigo de la infancia, quien en esos momentos volvía de una misión. Reía animadamente al escuchar una de sus anécdotas, cuando de pronto oyeron el saludo de Itachi Uchiha, compañero Akatsuki del oji-tiburón…

‒Ohayo‒ la voz grave fue acompañada de una suave inclinación de cabeza…

‒Ohayo‒ contestaron ambos a coro, y el peli-blanco fue consciente de la mirada glacial que le dirigía su amante secreto…, quien se mantenía de pie junto al Uchiha, vistiendo el uniforme Akatsuki… Un par de minutos después se despidieron sin que Kisame dijera una sola palabra.

Esa misma noche, mientras caminaba bastante desanimado rumbo a su casa, lo encontró apoyado en un muro, con las manos en los bolsillos…

‒¿Kisame-senpai?‒ preguntó sorprendido de verlo, ya que por su comportamiento de la mañana estaba _seguro_ que _algo_ le había molestado enormemente…

‒Vamos‒ sin agregar nada más tomó su mano y lo condujo por las calles de la aldea en absoluto silencio; por primera vez lo hizo entrar en su casa e hicieron el amor como nunca antes…

_Fin del flash back._

Desde ese día su amado senpai lo buscaba, y sus encuentros se habían hecho regulares, aunque para él aún no era suficiente, quería _formalizar_ su relación y hacerla pública, quería que todo el mundo supiera que _ese tiburón ya tenía dueño_, y que él mismo le pertenecía…

Suspiró pesadamente, obligando a su mente a concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía con sus superiores, después de todo, Ao-san era muy _volátil_, y quería con todas sus fuerzas lograr ser aceptado como Akatsuki, para de esta forma, poder compartir más tiempo con el que estaba seguro llegaría a ser su novio…


End file.
